Kirara Hazama
Kirara Hazama is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Kirara Hazama *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': May 6 *'Classification': Superhuman, Telepath, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 157 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 40 kg (88 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B70-W58-H63 *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Dark grey blazer, black shirt, dark red tie, black skirt, and brown calf high boots. *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Tara Platt Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level | Building level *'Speed': Subsonic *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ | Class MJ *'Durability':' Street level' | Building level, possibly higher with forcefields *'Stamina': At least Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range normally, Extended Melee Range with Psionic Weapons. Tens of Meters with firearms *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced *'Key': Base | With Psionic Enhancements Appearance Hazama is a slender girl with wavy, shoulder-length black hair and thick eyelashes. As such, she comes off as very gloomy and melancholic. She believes part of the reason she looks the way she does is due to her mother being prone to screaming fits thus preventing her from looking cute like her given name. She wears a dark grey blazer over a black shirt and dark red tie, black skirt that goes to her knees, and brown calf high boots. Personality Hazama is a quiet girl who loves reading, preferring to sit in the shade with a book rather than swim during summer gym classes and wants to become a librarian. She even recommended to Itona the novel The Count of Monte Cristo, though accidentally spoiled the ending. She prefers dark stories and horror novels, and because of this also has an interest in the occult which she displayed when she attempted to use a curse on Korosensei. Oddly, she also seems to take great pleasure in scaring and disturbing others, admitting that she'd been scaring people on roadsides since she was a child. Her script for Class E's play was also very grim and depressing, taking pride in disturbing the school so much that they lost their appetites. It is hinted she has some home troubles, her mother being hysterical and prone to screaming fits when she meets something she doesn't like. History Main Skills and Equipment Telekinesis: * Telepathy: * Expert Marksman Specialist: Kirara is placed joint 3rd in marksmanship, girls' side, along with Rio Nakamura. They both scored 79/200 in test in June. Expert Writer: As a girl who likes to read, Kirara has shown herself a talented playwright, having been tasked with writing the script for Class E's school play. Her main specialty was a Dark theme related that include cursing, spiders, writing scriptplay or even scaring Korosensei. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Superhuman Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters